


Insomnia

by Mister



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, olikase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister/pseuds/Mister
Summary: As a light sleeper, Fukase had trouble getting enough rest during a rainstorm.  A certain blonde wanted to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of a drabble I wrote one late night.

It was another one of those nights. The wind howled violently and knocked against the bedroom windows, creating a loud thumping noise that permeated throughout the room. The heavy rain's commotion incessantly struck against the roof of the house, which caused dissonance alongside the rowdy winds. The continuous cacophony had awoken a certain redhead from his lethargy.

Fukase was a light sleeper, and without surprise, the discord of the rainstorm had prematurely awaken him. He groaned as he woke up to the sound of a gate's perturbing clashing sound as it continuously swung about from the force of the wind. Instinctively, he reached for his phone on the bedside table to check the time. The jarringly bright screen lit up against the darkness of the room and displayed "1:30 AM." As he was fully awake once more and had no chance of falling asleep again, he decided to watch the rain fall until he exhausted himself enough to return to his repose. 

For the past few nights, Fukase had difficulty sleeping due to the constant noises. Night after night, he found himself watching the rain and listening to the clamor from the weather. The sound of rain brought about an odd comfort at times.

As he made his way towards the window, his phone fell out of his pocket, which created an abrasive clash against the wooden floor; the sound echoed throughout the empty hallway and reached the room just on the other end. He picked up the device and set it back onto the nearby table, hoping that no one had woken up from his clumsiness amongst the already loud commotion.

Fukase sighed and rested his elbows on the window sill as he absentmindedly stared out the window. _I'm so glad I don't have morning classes today..._ He thought to himself as he watched the pitter-pattering of raindrops. Insomnia had taken a toll on his performance and sleep schedule as he sometimes caught himself dozing off in class.

"Fukase? What are you doing up at this hour?" A sleepy blonde yawned and rubbed his eye as he sat down next to the stoic redhead.

"I can't sleep, Oliver." Fukase didn't break his trance-like gaze from the window as he spoke. "Sorry if I woke you up."

Oliver said nothing more, and the two sat in silence for quite some time. The blonde curiously observed the other male, who paid no mind to him. Suddenly, Oliver reached out with his index finger and poked Fukase in the cheek.

"...Just what are you doing?" Fukase turned to face Oliver and squinted in slight annoyance at the blonde's erratic action.

"Your face is all cold and pale." Oliver pouted and continued to take a few more jabs. "Staying up late isn't healthy, you know. And staring at the rain in the middle of the night is super creepy."

"Whatever. Worry about yourself and go back to sleep because, clearly, I can't." Fukase waved his hand dismissively.

"No way! I'm worried about you, and those huge bags under your eyes are concerning," Oliver said as he caressed the redhead's cheek. "I'm staying here until you sleep."

Fukase shook his head in disbelief and sighed at Oliver's stubbornness. "Fine, whatever. I'll _try_ to sleep." He relented as he didn't want to trouble the blonde.

"That's what you say, but I can't trust that you will. I'm staying here until you fall asleep!" Oliver responded with a hint of mischief.

"Heh, who's the creepy one now? You're the one who wants to watch me sleep." Fukase retorted in a jocular manner. "I take it you want to sleep in my room tonight then?"

Oliver merely giggled and nodded in reply. He clung onto the redhead as they both laid down on the bed. For the duration of the night, he continued his embrace.

Fukase found the added warmth from his companion to be comforting and reassuring. In moments, he drifted off into a peaceful slumber and had a pleasant rest.


End file.
